pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashtyn Sylaar
Ashtyn Sylaar is the main protagonist of the series "Pokemon Rain", and is often known by "Pokemon Champion." As such, she makes a regular appearance in the series, although her appearance is smaller and less frequent in "Sun and Moon." Due to the nature of her thoughts and actions she carries out, Ashtyn can also claimed to be the anti-heroine of the series. While she is both moralistic and idealistic, she occasionally opposes those who are attempting to stop her from carrying out her duties for a good cause.'''' Appearance Ashe has raven colored hair and rose colored eyes, as well as fair skin and a lithe frame. Despite her small appearance, the girl has hidden muscle, great for traveling long distances and navigating uneven terrains. In HGSS, Ashtyn has an asymmetrical cut that is untamed and unruly. The young girl wears an oversized jacket that has a lot of growing room, and some leggings to go underneath that. She also often has bandages and scratches on her face. During DPP, she wears something warmer for the colder weather. Her jacket is cut in half, revealing a form-fitting black sweater underneath. Ashtyn also wears black leggings underneath her baggy shorts to cover her legs from the cold air, and a pair of warm hiking shoes. Throughout her travels in B&W, she gains a pair of ripped jeans, a sleeveless midriff shirt, and a sleeveless jacket. In B&W2, her baggy shorts are back again, and she keeps her midriff shirt. Her jacket, however, is now tied around her waist, and she will sometimes wear a hat. In Pokemon X&Y, Ashtyn becomes more fashion consciousness. She wears a red shirt hoodie, a yellow pair of short shorts, black tights, tan boots, and sometimes when the weather is colder or rainy, a blue coat over her jacket. Personality Ashtyn is often hot tempered and aggressive, humorous and rebellious at times who can appear to be a trouble maker, as most often note. She also seems to have a large appetite for such a small girl, and always has something in her traveling pack to eat when the time calls for it. She has a unique demeanor compared to other trainers. She can be bold, overbearing, and brash. Ashtyn is also purposefully distant to those she doesn't know, and has many walls up because of her distrust for others. However, once she lets you past these defenses, you can see a deeper meaning to the girl. She is caring for all Pokemon, and takes it as her personal duty to protect those who cannot fight, and purposely seeks out what most would call "trouble." When with close friends, she also makes many attempts to lighten up serious moods, no matter how grim the situation is. Even if she is distant to most, she shows much more raw emotion than anyone she has ever encountered. Despite her tendency to pick on trainers weaker than herself, she is capable of showing great loyalty to her friends as well as those who have earned her respect, and will defend them faithfully. Being headstrong and often acting before she thinks, Ashtyn can be capable of giving good advice, and often has a way of speaking that ignites the fire in others. Ashtyn also likes to poke fun at people's touchy sides, though never means any real harm, instead she's simply just probing for reactions and emotions. She is quick to judge, especially to trainers who have unevolved Pokemon in battle; one has to work hard to change her first impression. Biography As a young girl, Ashtyn was exposed to much harsher realities than most children. Having no memory of her mother, her father looked after the girl, as well as her two other sisters. This man fully believed that any trainer who couldn't bring out the fullest potential in their Pokemon were weak, and therefor the strong were to rule over the weak, as was the natural order of life. He enforced these beliefs over the girls, and thus trained each one to have a special "gift." Her older sister, Makayla, was able to expertly breed Pokemon with good natures and good iv's. Her younger sister, Gracie, had the ability to draw Pokemon in hordes. Ashtyn, however, was rigorously trained to shiny hunt Pokemon. She fully believed that she would be useless and weak to her father if she couldn't find shiny Pokemon, and feared losing his love, so she tried hard every day. However, as she grew older, her older sister began to voice her own thoughts to Ashtyn. Slowly, Ashe began to form her own opinions on what being strong was, and also began to realize just how evil her father was. She didn't quite know the extent of her fathers power and evil nature, but Makayla did, and realized if they stayed much longer, something bad would happen. One night, Ashtyn woke up to her older sister shaking her, with Gracie at her side. It was time to leave. So they left everything they knew behind, getting on a train and leaving for a different region where their father would never find them. When the train stopped, the sisters would be in the Johto region, at Goldenrod City. Here, Makayla had rented a house for them and encouraged her younger sisters to form opinions of their own on the world. This was when Ashtyn encountered Gold, as not too far from Goldenrod City was the Daycare his grandparents owned. The two didn't get along together at all, but their differences were settled when he saved Ashtyn from a group of bullies. This was life changing for the small girl, as she never viewed herself weak and useless thanks to being able to shiny hunt, but these boys who were stronger than her were able to pick on her. From then on she followed Gold around, learning from him and becoming the more carefree child that any young girl deserves, helping him gamble at the arcade and fish. When she turned eleven and it was time for her to pick her first Pokemon, Gold and her older sister Makayla accompanied her to Professor Elm's laboratory, and there she chose her starter Pokemon Cyndaquil. Pokemon Achievements Trivia Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Trainers Category:Pokemon Champions